


Of Hunter and Morse

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birds, F/M, Forests, Gen, Lost - Freeform, Post-Series, alternate universe - freeform, forest, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Lance and Bobbi are lost. Now what?
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Of Hunter and Morse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [jacee_21076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/gifts).



Once upon a time, there was a man named Lance Hunter, who used to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and didn’t like it – not S.H.I.E.L.D. by itself, nor being an agent of it, so when the tempestuous bitch of fortune turned around, he reached out and took it, alongside his girlfriend slash wife slash ex-wife, Bobbi Morse. Unlike Hunter, Morse really enjoyed being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and with S.H.I.E.L.D. – at least, until Phil Coulson took over, but it was all over now, right?

…Yes, yes it was. For a while, if Hunter and Morse opted to zig the other way, they would still be in S.H.I.E.L.D., still in shite, still in S.H.I.E.L.D. type of shite, and Lance, for one, had his fill of it. Grant Ward was dead; Hydra was supposedly finished; so now they free to be themselves.

…Okay, this was a problem. Morse was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and for a while, she had outright enjoyed it; and Hunter did not really know who he was…well, maybe he did – a mercenary. Yes, this was fairly low on the totem pole, but the problem was that Lance was not ambitious, unlike Bobbi, and quite enjoyed being low on the totem pole, especially with the freedom of choice - and freedom from responsibility – that that position came with. 

Bobbi Morse disagreed. She disagreed quite vehemently, (notably in the past), and the two of them had a falling-out that ended in a divorce and worse. And now-?

And now Lance and Bobbi were on the run. Well, maybe that was the wrong term, as no one was chasing them – apparently, with them done with S.H.I.E.L.D., everyone else was done with them instead – and it rather sucked. Rather, because after Ward, and Hydra, and Hive, and everything else, Hunter could do with some obscurity instead, some peace and quiet.

Bobbi was not so sure.

“Lance, we’re lost,” she said curtly. 

“Yes we are,” Hunter agreed readily enough, causing Bobbi to become flat-footed however temporarily. “But, Bob, don’t worry – verily and forsooth I’m sure that we will come back to civilization or wherever soon enough.”

“Right,” Bobbi did not sound too convinced. “This is the last time I let you work with the map or the GPS-“

Bobbi did not finish, as the pair emerged from the forest, (that they had entered a while ago, cough), and found themselves at a rather serene-looking lake. Several flamingos were doing their social dance in the shallows; a big pelican – a great white or even a Dalmatian – was fishing fur-ther out in the water; and some smaller birds, swamphens, maybe, were busy in the rushes on the shore.

A slight morning mist was rising from the lake’s water, obscuring the shoreline, which was al-ready overgrown with the rushes and other waterside plants, giving the entire scene a slightly eldritch atmosphere, a surreal one. 

It was also a primal scene, and Bobbi immediately realized what this meant. “Hunter, we’re lost,” she said flatly, “we’re lost in the wild wilderness among a wild woodland with no one else in sight. There’s no smoke, no sound, no fire, no nothing.”

“No nothing?” Hunter raised an eyebrow.

“No Wi-Fi or other Internet connection,” Bobbi ‘amended’ her statement. “Clearer?”

“Yes,” Hunter blinked, as the epiphany hit: “No Internet access?”

“No, none.”

“Really?”

“Yes!” Bobbi snapped in exasperation. “Hunter-!”

Hunter promptly sat down and had a shutdown. “No online access. We are lost. We’re doomed.”

“Now, Lance, be reasonable. I’m sure that someone is going to come across us sooner or later,” Bobbi began, when an owl hooted somewhere nearby from them in the wood. According to S.H.I.E.L.D. training, big loud owls like this one lived only in uninhabited places. “Ok, belay that. We’re doomed.”

Lance hugged Bobbi tightly and sobbed into her chest.

“You’re just perverted, you know this?” Bobbi muttered. 

“Don’t care,” Hunter shrugged. “Let’s try to die happy, shall we?”

“We’re not dying!” Bobbi shouted. “We’re going to make it-!”

…The echo, well, echoed through the wild woods and vanished in them.

_TBC?_


End file.
